Code of the Samurai: Power Ranger Samurai ficlets
by paynesgrey
Summary: This is a series of stand-alone ficlets and drabbles inspired by the TV series, Power Rangers Samurai, with multiple pairings, ratings, and genres. In-Progress.
1. Catching

AN: This will be an ongoing series of drabbles and ficlets from the TV series, Power Rangers Samurai. This first ficlet is inspired by the prompt "distort" at fanfic_bakeoff on Livejournal. Pairing: Mike/Emily. Rated: G. Word Count Limit: 300.

+O+O+O+

Catching

Emily is a bit clumsy; however, Mike doesn't tell her that. There's no point in putting down a friend, no matter how true it is.

Mike, however, doesn't _mind_ it if she is a bit clumsy, as long as she trips and falls into _his_ arms, where he can lift her up and break her fall - he's fine with that. He _likes_ catching her, carrying her, and he even enjoys running from her if she chases him around the dojo with a frozen pack of peas.

Despite his feelings, Mike knows he's a Ranger first, of course, but he likes to believe he's a regular teenage guy like anyone else, and he sees Emily's value as more than a team member - even more than a friend.

Mike is also aware that Emily is a pretty young woman, and though he keeps such feelings under lock and key, he isn't sure he'd ever have a chance with someone like Emily, and he wouldn't want such desires to distort their working relationship either.

"Oopsie!" she calls, and Mike is snapped out of his thoughts to quickly catch her. She's picking up equipment in the dojo, and Jayden has polished the floor with a vengeance, making it way too slippery and perfect for Emily's ungraceful ways.

"I've got you," he says, reaching for her as she fits perfectly into his arms. She's soft against him, and he relishes in the way her hair ghosts across his skin. Mike holds back a swallow, and he gives Emily a nervous grin. When she looks at him, she beams like sunshine.

"There you go!" she titters happily. "Saving me again."

Before Emily gains her footing and pulls away from him, Mike leans closer to her, and his voice intones softly through a breath, "Always."


	2. A Little Support

AN: Written for the "distort" prompt for fanfic_bakeoff on Livejournal. Characters: Mike, Emily. Rating: G. Word Count Limit: 300. No spoilers.

* * *

A Little Support

Mike felt like he'd been hit by a train.

(And according to this particular Nighlok they were fighting, Mike's assessment wasn't that far off.)

He hated being the first one in the group to be sent onto his butt, and though he wanted none of his friends to have the same fate either, it was way too embarrassing when it happened to Mike more than he liked to admit.

_It's not like Jayden is keeping count_, Mike tried to think positively, though the Red Ranger probably _would_ keep count if he wasn't occupied.

Mike groaned, shaking his head lightly. His distorted vision was clearing itself up, and he sprung to attention as he heard his other friends struggling with the monster without him. He tried to leap to his feet, but he felt a sharp pain in his leg.

"Crap," he swore, hoping his ankle wasn't broken. If it was, he tried to think like Jayden and soldier on despite the pain.

"Mike!" He turned toward his teammate calling him, hearing worry within her voice.

"Emily?" Her voice seemed so far away (he supposed he was still blurry from the pain), but she was right next to him, and he relaxed and regained his motivation the more she held him and brought him to his feet. He felt her hand around his waist, supporting him, and as he put weight on his injured leg, the pain didn't seem that bad.

"Are you alright?" she asked, still holding onto him as he stood.

"I am now," he said, feeling a new wave of enthusiasm. He raised his fist into the air, "Let's go!"

She nodded, and he heard a small giggle within her voice, further empowering him to keep fighting. "Right!" she said, and with Emily's support, Mike confidently charged ahead.


	3. The Lonely Leader

AN: Written for the "distort" theme at fanfic_bakeoff on Livejournal. Word count: 300. Characters: Jayden, ensemble. Rated G.

The Lonely Leader

A breeze lifted his bangs from his eyes. Jayden looked ahead, silently falling behind as his teammates absently walked ahead of him, dividing into their normal pairs: Kevin by Mia, and Emily with Mike.

He was aware that he was the odd-man out, and though it seemed only natural as a leader, the reality of it gave him pause.

Despite this, he was more than willing to humor Emily when she included him. She was always the one noticed who he'd walk behind them, observing them in their natural harmony.

Then there was Mike who felt Jayden was a perfect challenge to make smile.

Or Kevin, who would meet his eyes, desperate for guidance. Jayden wanted to tell him, _I don't have all the answers_; however, he was sure his words would be moot, passed off as admirable humility.

He felt the most detached from Mia, even though the two of them did training together as if they were evenly skilled. He'd only bested her about a few more times than she'd bested him. He tried not to admire her too much; he would never step in the way of Kevin's obvious esteem.

Jayden felt the roles of the group were already set, and despite his observations, he thoroughly admitted his aloofness was brought upon by himself. _If they only knew my secrets, what would they say?_

He'd like to think they would forgive him, that ultimately his problems wouldn't distort their harmony. Their group was fresh; he knew that, but maybe in time they'd become an even stronger unit.

Until then, he was happy to fall behind, to be the leader and fellow soldier content to be by himself. And with Emily's hand taking his and dragging him along _again_, Jayden admitted he really didn't feel all that lonely.


	4. Serene Reassurance

AN: Written for the "distort" theme on fanfic_bakeoff on Livejournal. Word Count Limit: 300. Characters: Emily, Mike. Spoilers: "Forest for the Trees."

* * *

Serene Reassurance

Emily found him, predictably, meditating in the forest.

She stopped a few paces behind him, trying not to disturb him during his trance. She didn't want to interrupt, but she _had_ to come. She'd been really worried about him since he was refused the beetle disk, and even though Mia had given it to him, she didn't want any excessive doubts distorting the harmony of their group.

Also, this was Mike, and she felt protective of him more than anyone. She'd give everyone the same concern, of course, but with Mike it was different. He was unpredictable, wild sometimes, and she didn't always have a clear sense of where his mind and motivations were going next.

Instead, as he meditated, she enjoyed the warm breeze filter through her hair. She looked up at the canopy of trees overhead, and she smiled at the serene rays of sunlight illuminating through the leaves.

Her brow knitted together as she felt an additive warmth enter within her aura. She shifted her head, coming face-to-face with Mike. She met his bright green eyes and caught his confident grin.

"Emily," he said, tilting his head. "What are you doing here?"

She paused, feeling frozen for a moment. She never really knew how much she enjoyed being in Mike's presence, and being this close to him sent a flush to her cheeks.

"Oh..." she said. "I didn't want to disturb you."

"You could never do that, Emily!" he said cheerfully, and Emily felt herself relax. Perhaps Mike _really_ was okay. He took her hand, inviting her to join in his meditation beside the trees.

Emily looked around the forest, relieved that such a wondrous thing helped her friend. Before she closed her eyes, she stared at the thick tree, silently offering her own note of thanks.


End file.
